


Rubber Ring

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: Se havia algo que os humanos costumavam temer eram entidades as quais não conheciam, mas nem todos.Ah. Não ele.Talvez a maior fraqueza de Jongin fosse a soberba, a maneira com a qual ele se sentia o dono do mundo.No auge da sua popularidade, os neons vibrando seu nome e os shows esgotados, ele não imaginava que Minseok fosse cobrar a sua promessa de sangue com muito mais do que uma eloquência velada.No fim, Jongin era apenas mais uma corda no réquiem dos imortais.





	Rubber Ring

_“Prometa. Prometa que independente de tudo...” – A voz suave pediu, enquanto os fios manchados da tinta escura recente eram ceifados num aperto dominador. – “enquanto viver, Jongin...”_

_“Seu. Sempre seu.”_

_Ele sorriu ante os lábios de Minseok enquanto o sentia ainda invadi-lo. Sentiu os dedos do mesmo se unirem aos próprios num aperto urgente e tão logo deixou o tom necessitado soar, sentiu o mesmo lhe atender._

E então ele acordou, suado.

Despertar era sempre algo que Jongin tentava evitar ao máximo, fosse com indução ao álcool ou cansaço.

Naquela manhã, o usual pouco bom humor estava presente e ele se remexeu nos lençóis baratos antes de rosnar contra a fronha do travesseiro. Não importava o quanto dissesse ou amaldiçoasse, cada um daqueles sonhos persistia, como um karma sem nexo ao qual ele tentava se livrar. Se sentou na cama, sentindo os fios longos penderem em diversas posições inclusive contra seus olhos e tentou os ajeitar com a canhota sem sucesso.

Segundos depois de começar a se erguer o despertador estridente soou, gritando no quarto pouco iluminado e quente e tão logo os dedos alcançaram o pequeno objeto comprado, o mesmo explodiu contra o concreto da parede do quarto. O Kim ainda observou as partes por se desfazerem contra a cama, mas nada fez além de tomar outra vez o rumo até o banheiro.

Era muito difícil que a banda conseguisse conviver com o humor infernal do vocalista nas primeiras horas do dia: não havia um objeto que saísse ileso se o atormentasse e na falta deles, pessoas; apenas era possível falar com o mesmo depois das onze da manhã, pois ele se perdia em composições e numa imersão de músicas, em discografias antigas e paixões mal resolvidas.

Eles estavam preocupados, no entanto.

O vocalista tinha tido um acesso pouco agradável no carro e quase havia sido impossível fazê-lo subir ao palco naquela noite, tanto que só descobriram que o mesmo estava hospedado num motel qualquer pois o mesmo tinha o cartão vinculado ao empresário e apenas por isso.

Se os músicos dormiam pouco, não conseguiam dizer que a recíproca era contrária quanto ao amigo que sempre estava muito longe de querer parecer descansado. Os maus hábitos quase afetavam a voz aveludada, suave, que cantava sobre uma dor intensa demais para não saltar aos olhos.

_Pandora Heart_ havia sido um sucesso por acaso, explodido com um cover pop e então ascendendo no cenário indie-rock com as batidas, as letras e o estilo diversos do comum; todavia todos sabiam que o grande motivo de estarem tão cheios de trabalho era o vocalista. O Kim havia impelido os demais com suas letras, seu carisma e grande parte com a imagem a qual representava a diversidade que eles produziam.

Era quase uma hora da tarde quando ele se juntou aos demais para o ensaio, as olheiras evidentes mal maquiadas deixando os olhos cor de mel ainda mais translúcidos, sendo que ele cumprimentou todos com calmaria antes de se juntar ao produtor a discutir sôfrego as novas músicas.

O festival era algo grande demais, maior do que eles um dia tinham almejado.

Mas eles estavam lá, verificando as suas credenciais para a lista VIP de qualquer performance do evento em si. Toda a produção estava ajustada e os ensaios esperando apenas o vocalista para acontecerem, mas parecia tudo perfeitamente pronto.

Como a voz do grupo e seu maior representante, o Kim permaneceu no estúdio improvisado verificando os arranjos e terminado seu trabalho, podendo se arriscar estudando algumas canções que normalmente não escutava por livre e espontânea vontade. Era de conhecimento geral que o coração dele havia sido partido, os olhos cor de mel comunicavam a tristeza cumulada com a solidão inesperada, cada canção de amor soando como farsa e magoa ante o timbre sempre sereno dele.

Naquela noite em especial, uma semana para a maior apresentação de sua vida, Jongin decidiu voltar a plugar os fones de ouvido num aparelho de som e escutar os discos que invejava não possuir.

Transitando pelo estúdio que tinha sido estocado com algumas das suas coisas, das de outros artista e dos próprios produtores originais, ele encontrou uma das suas bandas preferidas e ajeitou o vinil sem qualquer curvatura ou riscos na plataforma de reprodução, acionando os botões antes de observar a agulha automática começar a produzir a comum estática antes do primeiro acorde soar.

Jongin era um maldito nostálgico.

Ele sentiu os fones enormes que cobriam suas orelhas tremularem ante o violão base e o solista, os vocais cantando cada uma das suas mágoas. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pesadas e quentes, ainda mais junto as lembranças que ainda o assombravam. Podia ouvi-lo: Minseok da cozinha cantando afinado, enquanto preparava o café da manhã e já tinha servido seu gato, Mostarda, que o observava atento por mais petiscos; conseguia ouvi-lo mexendo na guitarra que era de seu pai e afinando-a enquanto o som desgastante dos acordes mal feitos soavam, a careta dele para si ao se ver observado tão descaradamente. Lembrava de como ele havia ficado eufórico ao tocarem _Barracuda_ juntos, depois de algum treino e muitos risos ébrios.

Jongin se recordava de como adorava vê-lo ajeitado nas roupas de bibliotecário, mas que amava o jeito despojado que ele colocava as próprias músicas no último volume e vivia enlouquecendo os vizinhos com _Iron Man_ num volume pouco aceitável em suas folgas inclusive. Os soluços invadiram seu peito quando a música favorita dele soou logo nos primeiros acordes, aquela que tantas vezes havia ouvido-o cantarolar antes de se despedirem.

Eles haviam passado dias difíceis, muito antes da fama e Minseok garantia o sustento da casa enquanto o mais novo se aventurava em bares e casas de show modestas que não pagavam o suor dos demais músicos, sendo que ele era o primeiro a sacrificar horas de seu sono precioso para estar junto ao namorado. Era quem sempre os incentivava a persistir, fosse no que fosse e o sorriso compreensivo dele os fazia se mover, mesmo que as coisas estivessem ruins, mesmo que a banda trocasse de integrantes de mês em mês.

Como Jongin podia soluçar tocando _D'yer Mak'er_? Ninguém sabia dizer, pois ninguém sabia o qual simbólica era aquela letra para si.

O músico tocou, depois de ter desligado todo o reprodutor com cansado descaso: os dedos calosos doendo, as lágrimas escorrendo e cada pedacinho do seu ser desmanchando em dor e arrependimento, pedindo o que havia implorando tantas vezes ante a fronha do travesseiro do outro, ante as roupas já quase sem seu cheiro, ante as pequenas relíquias dele que os seus sogros haviam tido a bondade de permitir que ficassem consigo ainda.

Então ele deixou a música fluir, cada gota de rock e melancolia que existia em si permitiriam que se esvaísse num cansaço novo. 

Os caminhos da ira eram a ele desconhecidos, sempre explodindo sem razão e daquela vez não seria diferente, não naquele ambiente. Jongin observou o reprodutor dos vinis automaticamente voltar a tocar o disco ao qual não tinha tido coragem de continuar reproduzindo e por fim os acordes que lhe tiravam o sono soarem.

_Suedehead_ era a música preferida de Minseok na fatídica semana, ele a cantarolava sem parar como se transpirasse aquela melancolia. Naquele dia em especial, com ambos atrasados demais, ele murmurava as desculpas arrastadas do cantor enquanto arrumava a própria bolsa, ajustando o relógio ganhado dos pais no pulso. Ele era lindo, lindo demais para o caminhãozinho de cantor de botequim do outro, mas havia um carinho e magnetismo que os prendia naquela paixão avassaladora, sem que duvidassem disso.

Foi o riso do bibliotecário que o animou ante a chuva que molharia as suas melhores roupas para a entrevista, o riso dele que o distraiu do casaco que era posto sobre seus ombros antes de darem as mãos e correrem os quarteirões que faltavam até a estação de metrô do bairro. Foi o músico, alguns anos mais novo e mais alto, que riu primeiro pois estavam ensopados esperando o primeiro dos vagões que os levaria a seus destinos.

Jongin o amava mais que tudo, mais do que sua guitarra e a sua voz. Por essa razão não ficou constrangido em segurar os dedos dele ou mesmo ajeitar os fios castanhos que grudavam ante a pele do mesmo, de vê-lo sorrir e todo o rosto se iluminar a si. Eles entraram no vagão juntos e o mais alto se esticou para se segurar e servir de apoio ao outro que tentava de alguma maneira se ajeitar ante todas aquelas pessoas e o movimento; ao saltarem na estação desejada, trataram de correr, cientes de que poderiam perder o próximo vagão.

Eles acabaram perdendo, sem querer e o músico lembrava-se de mirar o mais velho com receio inominado, pois ele se atrasaria ainda mais e então obteve como resposta o tom sereno do amado sussurrando os tons nebulosos da canção adorada, mirando-o a cada nova nota, cada melancolia que não existia em seu olhar cheio de amor. Sorrindo, eles não precisavam de muito para se comunicar sendo que o mais alto apenas segurou o queixo dele e beijou-o serenamente, sem arrependimentos ou discórdias, sem nada ali além dos seus sentimentos.

Todavia o beijo se findou com a tosse do outro, que segurou firme em suas roupas antes de cair. Jongin não entendeu de imediato o que ocorria, porém a respiração ficou presa na garganta ao ver como o homem que amava era brutalmente machucado. O assassino, mais alto que ambos e de cabelos energeticamente vermelhos, depositou o corpo com certa violência antes de observar o Kim engasgar-se com o próprio sangue por segundos longos e só então depositar uma pedra escura contra os lábios do mesmo, que arregalou os olhos surpreso, sem conseguir retirar o objeto de si. Quando e tão somente o compositor agiu, Minseok parecia mais fraco e ele não podia estancar tanto sangue apenas com suas próprias mãos, não quando os músculos da garganta pareciam carne triturada escorregando ante suas falanges; ele gritava por ajuda, qualquer que fosse e o choro se intensificou quando sentiu o carinho mórbido do bibliotecário cessar.

Minseok havia perecido em seus braços.

_Eu sinto muitíssimo._

Jongin piscou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com pouca calmaria, retirou a agulha do vinil que ainda tocava, sem se importar se havia riscado aquele artigo musical ou não.

_Porque você está aqui? Porque está andando ao meu redor?_

Ele gritou e em posse da guitarra antes utilizada para benesse, explodiu o instrumento em fúria contra o chão. Duas, três, oito vezes. O som irregular do que restava do instrumento ainda ligado ao braço de madeira pelas cordas de aço ressoava na cabine, sem que pudesse ser exposta. E, sem ligar, ele recolheu mais uma, duas, três guitarras ali expostas e destruiu o que viu pela frente, fossem painéis, discografias, caixas de som.

_Estou tão enjoado, tão enjoado._

Não importava o que ele fizesse, nada daquilo passava.

_Foi uma boa transa, boa transa._

No fim, Jongin tinha destruído tudo e chorava sem saber como fazer o seu coração destruído parecer melhor.

Eram seis da manhã quando conseguiu sair dali, com os ombros baixos e ainda mais olheiras que antes, chegando ao quarto de hotel apenas para se deitar e amaldiçoar a si mesmo._ E se, e se, e se...? _Ele nunca saberia que tipo de destino viveria senão tivesse sido ousado, senão tivesse pedido aquele beijo doce que havia sido o último deles.

Minseok era a sua luz e a razão de continuar, pois sem ele era tudo vazio.

Por isso, começou a dedilhar uma canção nova, emotiva de tudo, sabendo que ensaiaria com os demais munido de um sermão e de mil e uma recomendações. Ele era um tremendo arruaceiro, segundo os críticos de música, mas seu coração cantava um amor verdadeiro que ninguém sabia exatamente o que havia ocorrido. 

O vocalista era muito querido, apesar do seu jeito diverso, tendo em vista que os membros da banda tinham compaixão e evitavam ao máximo colocá-lo em situações que o deixariam desconfortável por si só. Sendo assim, o mais novo dos integrantes se banhou, ajeitou os fios cortados de maneira recente e tratou logo de tentar esconder a noite péssima com maquiagem conquanto medicamentos.

Haviam repórteres o esperando, sem surpresa, então ele acenou antes de plugar os fones sem fio nos ouvidos e continuar caminhando para longe deles, que pareciam abutres. Ainda eram oito da manhã quando chegou ao aglomerado de pessoas a qual se chamava a primeira reunião do festival de verão e ele se ajeitou com os demais, apertando a mão de todos anteriormente. _Pandora Heart_ seria o show de fechamento no fim do segundo dia de apresentações e os ingressos depois que a participação deles havia sido anunciada se esgotaram no mesmo dia, então era comum que os patrocinadores e promotores da produção estivessem um tanto tensos pois os boatos acerca do Kim não eram agradáveis.

Tão logo a reunião acabou, ficaram sentados até que todos saíssem do ambiente e o baterista risse, sabendo que o compositor queria pouca plateia para tocar o piano ali exposto. O moreno, vestido como um verdadeiro astro do rock, simplesmente se sentou ante o piano e tocou cada uma das notas que incorporavam a canção em francês que era cantada por si e logo estava tendo um acesso de riso tão divertido quando um dos integrantes da banda errou o tom e a pronúncia em francês, dizendo obscenidades.

_Pandora_ era a única coisa que ele tinha, a única coisa a qual permitia que vivesse ante aquela dor, o esforço que continuaria fazendo pelas pessoas que o amavam. De costas para o piano, o Kim decidiu junto aos demais todo o cronograma das músicas que tocariam deixando que eles escolherem a grande parte das músicas, mas insistindo em cantar uma em especial que eles não apresentavam com tanta frequência. As música de debut deles havia sido _Love Words_, cuja melodia era sempre de um rock suave e o tom trágico a solidão comum tinha tanto em si quanto nela.

Jongin não parecia gostar da atenção que recebia, fosse ela boa ou ruim, contudo o atrativo da sua desconfiança o levava para subdomínios aos quais ninguém esperaria, nem mesmo ele.

Compor era a mesma coisa que sexo ruim, ele costumava dizer: começava com êxtase, amornava com álcool e sutileza ensaiada que terminava com choro, ranger de dentes e mais mágoas. As paixões que o coreano despertava, não incomum, sequer entendiam a razão do mesmo optar por se afastar, por não mais tornar aquele desejo algo duradouro.

Naquela noite, alguns artistas desavisados acabaram por ser o entretenimento dele na cama, propiciar a cama quente por tempo suficiente para vê-lo fumar e se erguer; não havia nada que o prendesse, nada que o motivasse a desdizer palavras de carinho pós-sexo, que iluminasse seu olhar.

A festa caminhava para seu fim quando alguém simplesmente virou vinho tinto na camisa azul cobalto dele e ambos arrecadaram os olhos ao perceberem isso. Recitando mil desculpas, o mais baixo o puxou pela mão até um dos banheiros e tratou de tentar limpar toda aquela bagunça, corando ao ter de tocar o peitoral do músico que se mantinha imóvel ante ele.

“Desculpe, juro que não foi minha intenção.” – Pediu ele em tom extremamente suave. – “Tem algo que eu possa fazer para compensar? Te pagar a camisa?”

“Acho mais divertido um pouco de vodca, não? A camisa não tem recuperação, ao menos bebo para esquecer isso.” – Sugeriu o Kim em bom humor incomum. – “Sou Kim Jongin.”

“Prazer.” – O outro homem lhe estendeu a mão, retribuindo o aperto firme. – “Byun Baekhyun.”

“É a primeira vez que te vejo em um evento assim, senhor Byun.”

“É a primeira vez que sou convidado, mas parece que vai ser a última também.” – Ele sorriu sem jeito, ajeitando os fios castanhos e ainda assim os mantendo cheios de movimento. – “Não sei se é ambiente para mim".

“Não sabe? Não é difícil se enturmar aqui.” – Seguiu o mesmo para o salão que começava a se tornar mais vazio. – “As pessoas são bastante receptivas. Nunca existem cadeiras vazias.”

“A beleza não pode superar a solidão.” – Baekhyun deu de ombros, ajeitando o blazer que completava o conjunto munido de calças de couro e uma camisa de botões justa. – “Deve ser só impressão minha, também.”

“Porque acha isso?”

Jongin não costumava conversar com estranhos, contudo lá estava ele sentado uma mesa pequena junto aquele homem de expressão muito doce e pensamentos profundos, cujos olhos escuros pareciam reluzir ante seu sorriso e cuja intenção estava clara num leve roçar de dedos.

Como ele havia acabado de joelhos ante o mais velho, que puxava seus cabelos, era um mistério. O fato deles se entenderem bem na cama e do compositor evitar ser dócil permitia que a líbido conseguisse transpirar por cada poro, cada gemido, cada orgasmo. As imagens da maneira com que tinham levado um ao outro ao limite eram borradas na visão de Jongin, que por minutos, tinha conseguido sentir Minseok com ele ali, a sensação daquele que o tinha feito conhecer o verdadeiro desejo e prazer, mas tão rápido quanto deu-se conta disso, a sensação sumiu.

Sugou o lábio inferior do mesmo, incentivando-o a cavalga-lo mais devagar ainda, sem conseguir desprender a sensação conhecida de ansiedade ao sentir como o mesmo parecia lhe desnudar até a alma com os ônix incandescentes a seu corpo já coberto de suor e prazer. Sentia as falanges enlaçadas aos seus cabelos naturalmente, o riso solto vibrando os ossos das costelas enquanto cada célula se sacodia em anseio ao êxtase. Naquela confusão de lençóis quanto mais o beijava, menos entendia a volúpia de desejar ainda mais contato, um tanto mais do que chamava da concupiscência a qual deixava-se afogar.

Lembrava de rir, espalhado nos lençóis e de trazê-lo a mais um beijo que fosse, de sentir a pele macia deslizando contra seus dedos antes deles iniciarem os carinhos outra vez que fosse, perdendo a noção do tempo.

“Hoje... E só hoje.” – Baekhyun pediu enquanto revirava mais os olhos, contorcendo os pés. – “_Jongin_...”

O Kim sorriu, continuando a suga-lo e deixando que todo aquele prazer inundasse seu paladar antes de reclamar da pressão que o outro fazia em suas mechas hidratadas ao se separarem. Foi quando ele acendeu o cigarro que o mais velho suspirou, tentando recobrar sua boa aparência:

“Ele estava certo, você é incrível.” – Murmurou ele já sentado, observando-o completamente atento.

“Ele quem?” – O Kim tentou ajeitar os fios úmidos de suor com a destra sem sucesso.

Baekhyun relaxou mais a postura e tomou para si o fumo, tragando com demasiada demora e apreciação. Seus lábios vermelhos deixaram a fumaça ser expirada como que em câmera lenta.

“Minseok. Ele disse que você era bom nisso e tinha razão.” – Contou com naturalidade e por pouco conseguiu desviar do aperto que surgiu firme em sua garganta ante a menção, os olhos dilatados de ira querendo lhe incinerar. – “O que? Não posso falar o nome dele?”

“Cala a boca, seu verme. Não... Use essa boca de puta batata para falar o nome dele.” – Rosnou impiedoso, mas este só fez rir.

“Chanyeol deveria ter cortado a cabeça dele quando teve a oportunidade.”

“Do que você...?”

O Byun se soltou com facilidade do aperto e deslizou o indicador pela mesma linha a qual o compositor anos antes havia tentado parar o sangramento do homem que amava, sem deixar de sorrir ante seu espanto.

“Nunca ficou curioso? Ninguém nunca soube o verdadeiro autor do crime, ninguém nunca soube a razão daquilo. Kim Minseok era um ser pacífico, sem nenhuma mácula além de você em vida.” – As palavras duras fizeram o Jongin se erguer, confuso. – “Ele rezava todos os dias? Ele gemia quando você o fodia? Existe um tipo de coisa que nos deixa animados e é essa dicotomia.”

“Você está louco! Completamente louco.”

“Já conseguiu parar de sonhar com ele?”

Jongin tinha vinte e cinco anos. Ele se lembrava de segurar a pistola pela primeira vez aos vinte, pouco depois da morte do homem que amava e de jurar ante ela que faria algo, que mudaria aquela dor e impotência que gritavam em seu âmago. Ela sempre estava ao seu lado, mesmo inconscientemente, mas ver o objeto nas mãos de quem até então lhe era inofensivo era deveras assustador.

“Você é muito covarde, Jongin e é por isso que Minseok morreu.” – Estavam a dois metros um do outro, ambos nus e em direções opostas na cama. – “Você nunca teria coragem de me machucar, nem sabendo o quanto eu fodi aquela boquinha roxa do seu amor no leito de morte.”

A pistola foi facilmente ajustada e deixada na cama.

“Não sabe como foi divertido... Mesmo morto ele era tão bonito, não?” – O Byun riu, como se lembrasse de uma piada muito menos macabra. – “Chanyeol ficou com tanta pena de retirar os olhos dele, mas eu insisti. Não ia ser divertido se...”

“Cala... A boca.” – Jongin fungou trêmulo, segurando a pistola calibre trinta e oito com ambas as mãos trêmulas.

“Ele estava todo frio...”

“_Cala a boca!_” – Gritou e puxou o gatilho, tantas vezes que seus ouvidos tratam imediatamente de dor.

Jongin nunca tinha atirado antes, então o estrago no peitoral do homem também coreano era evidente, todavia nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido, nada daquilo devia ser real. Que... Tipo de pessoa era ele? Que tipo de monstro ele próprio estava se tornando?

“Se eu fosse você...” – Uma voz desconhecida soou a suas costas o impelindo a virar-se imediatamente e o encarar: Os olhos dourados estavam fixos num espelho e ele mirava a bagunça com ar de desinteresse desigual, como que irritado por não ter participado. – “Correria. Você é um assassino, Jongin. Acabou de matar um homem enquanto fazia sexo com ele, você não tem vergonha?”

Ele caminhou com seus sapatos sociais pelo cômodo e parou junto ao compositor que permanecia nu, os lábios curvados num sorriso de coração destacavam o sobretom de desdém deste:

“Pobre garçom. Você sempre faz isso com eles?”

Ao se dar conta de que o corpo estendido no colchão coberto de sangue não era o qual tinha discutido, que não era aquele quem antes tinha lhe concedido prazer, o calafrio nasceu da base do calcanhar e foi manter-se na nuca por tempo o suficiente para que ele se vestisse de qualquer maneira antes de pegar a arma e correr, sem direção.

O ambiente parecia distorcido e quanto mais ele parecia correr, menos sabia da direção a qual se encontrava. Ofegante, acabou por parar, ainda naquele hotel bruxuleante, apenas para encontrar o mesmo homem de antes ao seu lado e sentiu os dedos pequenos gosmentos de sangue tocarem sua pele quente pela corrida.

“Isso só vai acabar quando você admitir, Jongin. Não seja tão irrequieto, deixe que eu...”

“Não!” – Gritou, dando vários passos para trás até que o chão a seus pés desapareceu e ele caiu, os degraus engolindo seus músculos a cada vez que rolava por eles como que em convulsão.

Ao chegar ao último degrau, o moreno simplesmente sentiu cada a das fibras do seu corpo gritando de dor. Seus cílios estavam manchados de sangue então todo o mundo ao seu redor era breu e carmesim, inevitavelmente caótico, as vibrações de tensão da posição irregular tornando-se maiores a cada quarto de minuto.

Ele queria chorar, queria gritar a que diabo fosse para que aquela brincadeira de mau gosto acabasse ou que ele pudesse descansar. Céus, ele queria tanto dormir simplesmente, sem sonhos e sem nada.

Jongin não se lembrava como tudo tinha acontecido, mas sabia que tinha sido achado, pela dor e o movimento. Seu corpo não respondia propriamente a qualquer pequeno comando que devesse dar e sua mente, confusa no vazio, apenas reincidia ante flashes de memória e a visão de insuportáveis lembranças. 

_Porque você está aqui? E porque está sempre ao meu redor?_

_Eu sinto muitíssimo, eu sinto muito._

_Porque você está aqui? Não vê que torna as coisas difíceis para mim?_

_Quando você sabe, oh_

_Porque você vem?_

_Porque você me telefona?_

_E porque me envia bilhetes bobos?_

_Eu sinto tanto._

_Eu_

_Sinto_

_Tanto._

Jongin acordou como se estivesse se afogando: os pulmões doíam e cada pedaço da sua cabeça parecia ter sido esmagada com chumbo, como os demais músculos; ele também sentia dificuldade em abrir os olhos e fazer qualquer coisa que não pensar em como raios tinha ido parar ali. Definitivamente, era o quarto de hospital mais horrendo que ele tinha visto, com aquelas paredes verde cinzentas sujas e a pouca iluminação.

Ao pé da sua cama, displicentemente vestido com uma jaqueta de couro BaekHyun mirava a tela de um telefone, alheio a si. Seus cabelos estavam penteados e bonitos conquanto o perfume forte exalava em todo o ambiente, sendo que o mesmo parecia bastante confortável com a situação.

Ao menor movimento a presença do desconhecido do quarto também se fez presente, ele vestido de maneira mais simples, embora igualmente sofisticada. Eles logo ficaram lado a lado e o mais alto alguns centímetros o ajeitou, como se odiasse a maledicência deste em se portar de maneira tão desordeira.

“Quem são vocês...?” – A voz ríspida do compositor de _Pandora Heart_ conclamou, tensa.

“Não se preocupe, não somos da polícia.” – O Byun lembrou com um sorriso pacífico. – “Trabalhamos para alguém que deseja que você seja bem recebido e bem cuidado, Jongin, mas para isso você precisa se libertar de algumas coisas e deixar a sua verdadeira essência aflorar.”

“Essência?”

“Vamos fazer um jogo, okay?” – Baek se aproximou da cama a qual ele estava, tocando os lençóis que ainda não desnudavam a parte inferior do corpo deste. – “Só me dê o que eu quero e te deixo em paz, eu prometo.”

“Nunca vou te dar nada, seu bastardo.”

O homem até então silencioso estalou a língua, apenas para se aproximar em marcha:

“Você esqueceu que matou alguém? Como vai lidar com isso agora?”

O Kim engoliu em seco, surpreso.

“Se eu fosse você..” – Soou outra vez agora mais calmo, os lábios formando o sorriso nada bondoso outra vez e o pequeno peso de uma chave se fez presente perto da destra do músico. – “corria.”

O homem moreno piscou e percebeu-se algemado no leito hospitalar, vários medicamentos ligados à suas veias; os passos e as vozes se faziam presentes no corredor então ele se apressou em se soltar e verificou que poderia escapar pela janela, já que por sorte a roupa hospitalar havia permitido que ficasse com os jeans de outrora.

Sem saber a direção que devia ir, ele correu trôpego pelas vielas até se deparar com a cidade vazia pelo fim da tarde e inicio do aclamado festival. Seus ouvidos zumbiam então não tinha certeza sobre o seu senso de mobilidade que derivava dele, o levando diretamente a paredes para apoio. Ele fechou os olhos, impedindo a si mesmo de gritar de dor apenas com o mordiscar do lábio inferior e, sem querer, assistiu o vulto que assombrava seus sonhos passar por si, a mesma figura que, segundo a sua imaginação, havia tirado o amor da sua vida estava ali, caminhando tranquilamente pela rua com um sobretudo de igual medida.

_Se Jongin fosse menos impulsivo, se ele estivesse mais calmo... _Essas opções não lhe eram acessíveis quando seus passos cambaleantes passaram a seguir aquela pessoa ainda que as memórias líquidas envolvendo Minseok o fizessem querer apenas dar meia volta e sumir dali, porém precisava de respostas e talvez as conseguisse.

Todo aquele terror tinha de valer para algo, certo?

“Hey, Chanyeol!” – Alguém ecoou e então eles puderam se encarar frente a frente e somente por um terço de minuto, o suficiente para que toda a ira do compositor se inflamar em seu peito.

Os passos cambaleantes guiaram-no até o meio fio, em direção ao homem de cabelos vermelhos que parecia procurar quem o havia chamado e seu olhar magneticamente levado até a figura que se apresentava inerte. Jongin não sabia bem a razão, mas vê-lo esquentava seu sangue, e toda a ira que tinha sido adormecida pela falta de respostas nascia outra vez.

O Kim quem avançou e desferiu socos convulsos no seu desafeto, a confusão de vozes e gritos nublando ainda mais seus sentidos já de todo embaralhados. Apenas quando conseguiu acertar o mesmo foi que soube que a verdadeira briga havia começado: o dito Chanyeol revidou os golpes desviados com destemida força, inflamando de dor alguns pontos já realmente machucados pela queda do músico.

O fato de estar novamente coberto de sangue não fazia sentido na mente dele, não quando devia estar lutando com tudo de si, não quando sabia que tinha acertado mais que apenas alguns golpes. Seus lábios partidos deixaram um suspiro cansado ser expelido quando sentiu os dedos alheios fixarem-se nos músculos de seu pescoço e então apertarem o lugar, enquanto seus pés saiam do chão se contorcendo.

“Isso é tudo o que tem?” – A voz rouca do homem disse, colocando mais pressão no aperto e recebendo um arfar como resposta. – “É com isso que quer vingar o seu amor?”

“O que... Você...?”

“É assim?” – Soltou-o e imediatamente ao vê-lo se curvar no chão, acertou um golpe das costelas deste que gritou. – “O Hyung devia estar errado sobre você, você não pode ser Kim Jongin"

Jongin observou-o, o filete de sangue e saliva escorrendo de seus lábios feridos outrora pois Chanyeol ainda estava ao seu redor, em pé e imponente com suas roupas escuras, os cabelos vermelhos ajeitados como quando tudo aquilo havia começado.

“Você não pode ganhar de mim.” – Ele se abaixou, puxando os fios castanhos com ferocidade irregular, trazendo um novo murmúrio de dor ao artista. – “Eu sou o único que você jamais poderia enfrentar, sabia? Mas admiro a sua coragem, seja ela o qual suicida for.”

“Quem vocês são? Porque eu...?”

“Não precisa se preocupar.” – O ruivo falou em tom sereno, levando novo aperto ao couro cabelo deste antes de demonstrar o que faria. – “Você logo vai conhecer todos nós.”

E, com suavidade mecânica, ele golpeou a face do Kim contra o chão vezes o suficiente para o desacordar.

_Um triste fato largamente conhecido_

_A música mais apaixonante_

_A uma alma solitária_

_É tão facilmente esquecida_

_Mas não esqueça as músicas_

_Que lhe fizeram sorrir_

_E as músicas que lhe fizeram chorar_

_Quando você deita pasmo_

_No chão do quarto_

_E disse: "oh... me asfixie, mãe"_

Kim Jongin era a um homem que havia experimentado o beijo da morte algumas vezes, mas sobrevivido para contar a história de cada uma delas. E ele sabia exatamente quando seu corpo avisava que algo ruim aconteceria, que precisava de ajuda.

Ao levantar a cabeça, no completo breu, seu corpo grunhiu apenas para que parasse com os esforços pois ele não conseguia sequer abrir os olhos mais que alguns segundos. Sentiu o empurrão contra seu peito e voltou a ficar recostado aonde quer que fosse, prendendo a respiração ante o radical de dor que havia cortado seu corpo naquele momento e ele outra vez quis abrir as pálpebras para saber quem era, o que estava havendo.

“Quieto.” – A voz comum disse. – “Você ainda não está pronto, Jongin.”

_A passagem do tempo_

_E todos os seus crimes_

_Está me deixando triste de novo_

_A passagem do tempo_

_E todos os seus crimes doentios_

_Está me deixando triste de novo_

Ao abrir os olhos outra vez, sem que soubesse o tempo, ele estava em casa. Não havia outro lugar que chamasse de casa a não ser seus sonhos aonde a memória viva de Minseok se fazia presente; ali ele não era um músico problemático que beirava o alcoolismo ou a overdose de remédios para dormir. _Ah não._ Jongin sempre era o rapaz ansioso com o futuro e mesmo que decepcionado com a falta de oportunidades, o seu amor estava lá sempre e eles podiam tentar tudo outra vez.

Por isso ele estava confuso sobre o ambiente, sobre o motivo de ir parar lá. O tecido ao qual estava deitado permanecia injetado de sangue coagulado, o toque úmido enquanto ele tentava se mover um tanto e só entendendo o que ocorria ao se sentar: estava coberto de ataduras, enquanto cada pedacinho do seu ser parecia estar sendo triturado, amassado contra si mesmo.

Nem mesmo o aconchego do ambiente conhecido fazia desaparecer a tensão que nascia da nuca e abraçava os demais nervos quando ele enquanto dava os primeiros passos para fora da cama.

“_Digo adeus, porque nunca mais verei você de novo. Pois, esta adorada e dolorosa noite arranca meu coração.”_ – A voz a muito conhecida por Jongin cantou distante, tornando o esforço de caminhar mais real que anteriormente.

Ele tocava nas paredes pintadas do tom creme comum, deixava fora de lugar os móveis de madeira escura que estavam impecáveis como à época que estavam juntos. Implorava, uma vez mais, que aquilo não fosse um pesadelo, que... Pudesse vê-lo sem qualquer mácula. Quando o ambiente neutro deu lugar a um luxuoso corredor e por fim uma sala de estar, o músico piscou e adaptou seu olhar àquele banho de luz que fazia pequenos círculos em arco-íris cintilarem ante as suas pupilas já dilatadas.

A refração da luz não foi suficiente para que a silhueta ficasse perdida ao Kim: o corpo sempre com a postura impecável e roupas escuras, os fios mais claros do que o amado havia tido em vida ajeitados de madeira moderna e simples. Ante seus olhos, Jongin via uma versão muito diferente de Minseok, naquele quarto amplo de tapeçarias caras e o piano no centro do cômodo, as janelas com cortinas de renda desenhando padrões ricos contra a derme imaculadamente vivaz.

“Min?” – Sua voz soou estranha, perturbada pelos acontecimentos.

“Oh. Você despertou.” – Ele sorriu muito calmo a si e se ergueu, desamarrotando as vestes com os dedos cobertos por dois ou três anéis prateados. Os sapatos finos mal faziam som quando se locomovia e só veio a perceber a presença do falecido namorado quando o toque dele o fez sentar.

Jongin não entendia, sua cabeça dóia demais também. O que raios....?

“Acho melhor se sentar.” – O tom macio era idêntico ao que permeava o mais novo em seus piores pesadelos. – “Você está se sentindo bem? Ficou adormecido por bastante tempo.”

“Minseok... Como...?” – Conseguiu dizer antes dos olhos se nublarem com líquido quente e espesso, antes das primeiras gotas escorrerem sem permissão pela derme oliveda e ferida um tempo antes.

A luz deixou de iluminar com tanto entusiasmo os móveis ali presentes e o Kim citado mirou o ambiente em meio-tom de iluminação dourada, o verde dos estofados e cada uma das tapeçarias das paredes reluzindo como se vibrassem com vida própria. Sob o olhar atento do outro, se ergueu devagar e caminhou pelo cômodo outra vez, a sua expressão difícil de ser decifrada.

“Já fazer alguns anos desde que se viram, não?” – A voz de Baekhyun indagou a ele e Jongin piscou, apenas para ver o outro homem a sua frente, no mesmo lugar que segundos antes Minseok havia estado. – “Você é verdadeiramente belo, Kim Jongin e não incomum, invejo isso.” – O homem caminhou a si tão imponente quanto o salão que estavam.

“O que?”

“Tão belo e tão inocente.” – O desconhecido que estado junto a no hospital quem pontuou, a transformação acontecendo tão suave que o centésimo de seguindo não era suficiente para capta-la com a crua visão humana. – “Eu sou responsável por você enquanto o seu Hyung não está. Qual você prefere? Eu acho Kyungsoo com tanto ardil... Bem. Minseok é melhor não?”

E o corpo se alterou outra vez, a musculatura mais baixa crescendo centímetros o suficiente para que a imagem do seu antigo namorado aparecesse.

“Não precisa se preocupar, sim? Prometo que está seguro.”

“Que raio de coisa você é?” – Tentou se erguer, a voz áspera pelo esforço contudo apenas conseguiu tombar ante ele.

“Eu? Eu sou Minseok.” – bradou. – “nesse momento eu sou Minseok, melhor dizendo. Mas posso ser quem eu quiser. Inclusive você.”

“Eu não...”

“Yixing, não confunda o garoto.” – Ante a frase as tensão do rapaz tomou todo seu corpo, pois seu ofensor estava ali.

Chanyeol entrou no cômodo com a calmaria de quem conhecia cada pedaço daquele lugar de olhos fechados e tão logo passou por Jongin, o homem com a fisionomia de Minseok teve de segurar o músico pois ele imediatamente avançou no outro.

“Não se esqueça da surra que levou, Jongin. Não tenho nenhum problema em repetir.” – Ele se sentou numa das poltronas e desabotoou o casaco, a camisa justa de linho delineando o peitoral com displicência.

“Por favor, Chanyeol, nós estamos entre amigos aqui. Não ameace ele.” – Pediu o desconhecido que sentava o Kim ao que o citado ergueu as mãos em rendição.

“Vamos começar? Só nós dois?”

“Kyungsoo deve estar chegando, pelo menos ele deve estar aqui. E Sehun?” – Continuou a conversa sem qualquer receio.

“Aquele preguiçoso? Está deitado certamente.” – Bufou Chanyeol com displicência e moveu os dedos pelos fios cor de fogo penteados.

“O que vocês são?”

“Ninguém que você precise se preocupar.” – O homem que aparentava ser Minseok disse tapando seus lábios com o indicador esquerdo. – “Só sente e relaxe.”

“Eu não...”

“O Hyung quer falar com você, Jongin. Ninguém ousa contraria-lo.” – A voz suave de Minseok lhe disse e ele permeou entre o terror e o reconhecimento tardio. – “Só queremos que fique sentado e quieto, por enquanto.”

“Então quando ele se virou, eu simplesmente absorvi ele.” – Um desconhecido comentou, como quem fala de um doce comprado numa mercearia, a outro pois a duplicidade de passos era passível de ser ouvida mesmo que o Kim ainda não os tivesse visto.

“Isso foi esperto.” – A voz de Baekhyun concordou e ele parou surpreso no meio do cômodo. – “Hyung?”

“É o Yixing.” – O Park completou e sorriu ao recém chegado que não havia sido devidamente apresentado ao convidado. – “Como foi a missão sem mim, Dae?”

“Foi bem mais emocionante.” – Ele riu caminhando para o ruivo e se sentando em seu colo. – “Falta muito?”

“Ninguém disse nada ainda, certo? O Hyung me mata.” – O Byun brigou com todos, parecendo preocupado. – “Chanyeol já fez um ótimo trabalho machucando o Jongin para deixarem ele mais puto ainda.”

“O que queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse ele?”

“_Exatamente_? Não sei você, Yeol, mas eu odeio ressuscitar. Uma vez foi o bastante depois do Sehun, eu não quero nunca mais.” – Jongin o viu se sentar enquanto os dedos ajeitavam a calça nas pequenas dobras dos joelhos. – “Como se sente, Jongin?”

“O que...?” – O músico começou a sentir o coração bater casa vez mais rápido, enquanto da nuca escorriam gotas grossas e frias de suor. Nada daquilo parecia real, nenhuma pessoa ou móvel ou... O que fosse. O seu pesadelo estava por terminar?

“Ele deve estar em choque.” – Yixing, ou Minseok, disse enquanto mirava-o.

Sala então pareceu diminuir de tamanho e os móveis de repouso distribuídos como em um semicírculo não ajudavam-no a estar mais próximo da sua noção de realidade. Evidentemente febril ele apenas queria se deitar e chorar, até aquele sonho idiota acabar. As paredes cheias de tapeçarias, livros, bustos e produtos de antiquários pareciam se mover como que em vida própria, aproximando-se de si; não importava o que fizesse, seus músculos se comprimiam em tensão pois algo estava muito errado ali e ele não entendi porque o sentimento vinha dele mesmo, não dos demais homens no cômodo.

Jongin se lembrava da primeira vez que havia visto Minseok, no seu último ano no colégio inclusive: o músico estava correndo para o ensaio da banda do colégio enquanto carregava o violão nas costas e a partitura embaixo do braço quando simplesmente tudo foi ao ar; na confusão de livros, papéis e sacolas, o rapaz percebeu o outro lhe olhando preocupado e fazendo perguntas que sequer ouvia ante seu transe. Ele havia se apaixonado a primeira vista, ante aquele primeiro sorriso. Encontrá-lo depois se tornou deveras difícil, porém, quando o fizeram, o mais novo deles decidiu que não mais o deixaria ir. O primeiro beijo havia sido num festival do colégio, escondido dos professores e dos pais, com ambos rindo envergonhados pela situação.

Jongin nunca amaria ninguém como o amava e isso era definitivo.

Porém, um misto de sensações preencheu o peito dele ao ver o verdadeiro Minseok ante seus próprios olhos.

Uma das coisas que mais gostava no Kim eram como os olhos pareciam sempre envolvidos com um toque dourado de complacência, que faziam-nos reluzir quando ele sorria a si, como as bochechas espremiam a linha ďágua e o sorriso gengival iluminava a pele bem cuidada. Se lembrava que tocar aquela derme sempre deixava seus lábios mais frios que o comum, que trazia arrepios e suspiros ao companheiro.

Vê-lo, depois do velório e de toda a comoção era aterrorizante.

O cômodo ficou completamente quieto ante a sua chegada, um peso quase impedindo-o de conversar com os demais rapazes acerca de qualquer coisa e ele mirou um a um antes de parecer nota-lo ali. Jongin se endireitou ante o caminhar firme do ex-namorado, ignorando o clone ao seu lado, fechando os olhos surpreso ao beijo que recebeu dele antes de qualquer coisa.

“Finalmente.” – Ele murmurou enquanto tocava o queixo dele e o erguia um pouco. – “Você não parece mais um menino, Jongin. Isso é impressionante".

“Minseok...” – Balbuciou atormentado pelo próprio corpo que reagia aquilo, transpirando saudade.

“É um pouco confuso, certo?” – Ele sorriu e mesmo todo abaixando, deixou a desta se apoiar ao joelho deste. – “Mas eu estou feliz que esteja aqui, que tenha voltado para mim.” – Acabou por acariciar a derme vestida do outro e ante a exasperação dos demais, suspirou. – “Vocês já podem ir se preparar e chamem Junmyeon e Sehun; não vou demorar aqui.”

Um a um cada um dos rapazes foi se afastando, se erguendo e saindo da sala em silêncio até que estivessem sozinhos.

“Você quer conhecer algo? A casa?” – Indagou simplório ante o olhar aterrorizado do seu músico.

“Como...? Minseok, como...?”

“É uma longa história, querido, mas não temos muito tempo. O que importa é que estou aqui, certo? Levei muito tempo para... Saber a verdade sobre nós dois e fico feliz de não ter descoberto tarde demais.” – O loiro se ergueu, mexendo nos fios rebeldes. – “Eu não sei nem mesmo o que dizer.”

“Você morreu nos meus braços, Minseok. Eu vi. Vi os paramédicos tentarem encontrar pulso, me separaram de você, eu fui ao... Enterro. Eu tenho certeza que...”

“A vida e a morte são palavras relativas, Jongin, pois eu nunca me senti mais vivo.”

“Você estava morto, isso é uma alucinação? Uma brincadeira de mau gosto?” – Ele vociferou erguendo o tom sem querer, seus olhos deixando as lágrimas contidas enfim realizarem pela face tantas vezes machucada naquelas horas. – “Isso não se faz, Minseok , não é um jogo para mim!”

“Como não é para mim, Nini. Não estou brincando. Juro que ninguém me machucou de forma alguma” – A expressão serena ficou cada vez mais concentrada nele e então o Kim mais novo permitiu o contato: permitiu que as falanges corressem por sua pele oliveada, deixou que a linha do maxilar e da maçã do rosto aparecessem apenas para sentir o toque suave em seus lábios, capturando-o mais uma vez.

O beijo suave se estendeu por um decimal infinito, cada suspiro e lágrima envolvido no contato.

“Senti tanta falta de você, Jongin.” – Ele murmurou baixinho contra seus lábios machucados, o tremular das sílabas trazendo um eriçar aos músculos do compositor.

Ante o novo contato, Kim Jongin relaxou pois seu corpo conhecia-o e sabia que era o verdadeiro Minseok, o mesmo suspirar e o mesmo anseio redobrado em ambos. Por isso permitiu que o mesmo se aproximasse mais, enlaçando os dedos firmes nos fios escuros como breu e retomasse o comando do beijo, sem cerimonias acomodando-se entre as pernas do outro.

Jongin estava concentrado demais no beijo, ele sabia. Estava concentrado demais em como aquilo era surreal e como se sentia feliz demais para pensar que poderia ser suspeita toda aquela comoção e teatro. No fim, ele era deveras bobo, deveras novo para o mundo de beldades malignas como eles.

Ele estava concentrado demais em suspirar e apreciar o sútil acolhimento que não percebeu o ambiente se tornar igualmente frio e escuro: a massa escura cobriu as janelas e, como braços, envolveu grande parte dos móveis, estatuetas e o espaço do ambiente apenas para deixá-los como que isolados; os olhos semicerrados de Minseok mostravam a sua verdadeira cor e o vermelho tinto das íris refletia não apenas a imagem do antigo amante, mas sim suas verdadeiras intenções naquele jogo.

E suave como quem beija umas criança, ele quebrou o pescoço de Jongin, num só estalo e o corpo deste imediatamente tombou flácido e seu atacante mirou-o com piedade, num suspiro cansado de tudo. As sombras desapareceram tão logo seu feito e Minseok desabotoou a primeira casa da camisa preta, muito por uma antiga mania humana que por desconforto real e batidas na porta foram ouvidas por ele, que bateu o pé para permitir a entrada.

“Você trouxe a pedra?” – Foi o que Minseok disse, impaciente.

“A pedra e a adaga, como pediu.” – Kyungsoo mostrou o pequeno baú selado e o entregou ao lorde, que parecia querer fuzila-lo. – “Ele ainda está vivo?”

“Eu quebrei o pescoço, mais alguns minutos e ele tem uma parada respiratória.”

“Chanyeol está vindo, eles acabaram de se aprontar agora, Lorde.” – Ele sorriu, tocando o ombro do outro, sabendo que era ainda mais difícil para ele lidar com aquilo pessoalmente. – “Logo ele estará aqui"

Minseok observou-o sem nenhuma palavra, apenas deixando seus pensamentos os guiarem a outra direção e o outro homem percebeu que era realmente difícil saber o que o mais velho pensava quando de portava daquela maneira, tendo em vista que não raras vezes estava alheio a qualquer outra coisa que não a sua fonte de concentração e por isso, temendo incomoda-lo, saiu silenciosamente do cômodo.

Todo o ritual se tratava de pequenos detalhes aos quais deviam ser perfeitamente executados e por isso nenhum dos integrantes do clã pareceu surpreso quando o mais poderoso deles fazia o jovem Kim Jongin engolir uma pedra de ônix entalhada com um anagrama em ouro que reluzia ao toque, não ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo cortar a palma e permitir que duas gotas de sangue tingissem completamente o humor vítreo da Vítima deles.

Chanyeol quem recolheu o corpo sem vida e caminhou até o primeiro andar, os lances de escada sendo traçados com imensa facilidade. Era a primeira vez que ele assistia todos os seus irmãos demônios juntos, ainda mais, era a primeira vez que via Minseok aparentar desejar intensamente fazer o ritual.

Quando Baekhyun o procurou dizendo que o haviam achado, o Park chorou como uma criança: Lucífer havia perecido para que ele, Baek e Kyungsoo pudessem crescer e ser mais fortes, sendo que foram necessários ao menos doze sacerdotes cristãos para sela-lo. Com ele, em pouco tempo, os demais foram achados um a um. De orgulho a gula, os irmãos foram renascidos ante seu sangue, as entidades se fortalecendo ainda mais juntas. Baekhyun havia morrido e voltado, Kyungsoo havia sido preso numa catedral, ele mesmo havia dizimado uma cidade a sangue e fogo e lá estavam, finalmente juntos.

Finalmente eram os nove demônios primordiais.

“Está tudo pronto? Podemos começar então.” – Minseok colocou a faca no chão, tomando seu lugar alguns passos atrás dos que estavam no pentagrama e também dos elementais que seguravam uma pequena barreira de energia.

“Ira, o que devemos fazer?” – Sehun indagou ao ruivo, que estava ao seu lado no pentagrama.

“Antes do despertar de um de nós, os outros retribuem e trazem a alma de volta para que o corpo se modifique por completo. Não vai te machucar, Preguiça.”

“Só precisa estar concentrado e falar conosco. De resto, ficaremos seguros.” – Yixing, o demônio da Inveja contou. – “Como estarmos no número certo, não tem problema. O balanço está perfeito.”

“Você vai saber quando ele voltar, todos vocês vão saber.” – Minseok, o Orgulho, lembrou. – “Jongin é o último que falta e então nossos poderes são reestabelecidos por completo."

“Agora...”

“Vamos começar.” – O Kim caminhou até o centro dos escritos em energia e observou que era o único a não estar conectado a uma função como comumente estava.

Ele se sentou e colocou o corpo do falecido sobre seu colo, ajeitando os fios escuros que estavam em desalinho, a escuridão de seus poderes engolindo o ambiente antes iluminado celestialmente. A temperatura abaixou até o mínimo aceitável e Chanyeol observou Junmyeon iniciar os escritos como o comum deles.

Quando Minseok se juntou ao grupo desmantelado, Chanyeol era inexperiente: ele podia ser o imbuído de carregar a Ira consigo, mas não usava todo seu potencial como se recusava que usassem seu nome original. Cada um de seus irmãos tinha uma aparência peculiar e carregava o símbolo da orla maligna num espaço do corpo, sendo ele visível na maior parte das vezes.

Apenas durante o ritual mantinham sua forma verdadeira.

Por isso não foi surpresa que até mesmo Baekhyun tremulasse ante a visão da perfeita aparência do anjo mais belo de todos, o véu negro que cobria tudo simbolizando suas asas arrancadas tempos antes e os fios agora escuros estavam perfeitamente ajeitados, ainda que ele estivesse quase totalmente inclinado ao adormecido. Foi ele quem mirou os demais em sincronia cortarem as palmas de suas mãos e proferirem seus próprios dizeres, jqs línguas que fossem apropriadas para tal.

Sem qualquer problema, o Kim se apressou em abrir os músculos da garganta com a adaga apenas o suficiente para recolher a pedra que agora era um perfeito rubi e o manteve contra o peito do mesmo, observando tudo acontecer ao seu redor. Ele beijou a testa do outro e começou a sentir os espasmos cortarem o corpo deste, as runas subindo pela pele morena e um tanto machucada; foi ele, o orgulho, que segurou os músculos em convulsão pela energia como também ele era o único a conseguir resistir a queimação da derme que era substituída.

Junmyeon e os demais tentaram permanecer parados, mas os gritos de terror do novo demônio eram excruciantes e eles sequer entendiam toda a calmaria do mais forte deles o segurando, mantendo-o quieto. A pele em chamas parecia indicar que todo o corpo se transformava, os olhos antes cobertos por uma película de cegueira agora se reviravam sem parar.

Os cantares se tornavam mais finos, baixos e então todos se assustaram com a ferocidade com a qual o outro tentou atacar Minseok, rosnando a ele e o moreno apenas desenhou uma cruz sob a pele deste, imediatamente a tingindo de sangue coagulado e negro, que veio por fim veio a escorrer até desaparecer enquanto o acalmava.

“Isso...” – Sehun balbuciou enquanto seus ombros estava extremamente tensos.

“Falta pouco, Hun" – Ao lado Jongdae tentava o acalmar, ele mesmo um tanto surpreso.

Com os dedos nus, Minseok segurou o maxilar do defunto e ergueu o rosto o bastante para que ambos se encarassem por igual e sem qualquer receio, atravessou a faca entalhada no coração dele, quebrando a joia que ali repousava e continuou segurando o objeto até que os espasmos da contração do sangue velho sumissem.

Todos observaram o corpo se tornar mais uma vez calmo, contudo, as runas deram ligar imediatamente a pequenas inscrições e então a marca do homúnculo foi pincelada aonde a ferida da faca havia sido curada e todos os pedaços de joia absorvidos pelo corpo. Quando Jongin começou a tossir, desesperado por ar, os demais caíram de joelhos extremamente aliviados.

O Orgulho respirava com dificuldade pelo grande quantidade de poder usada para ressucita-lo sozinho, mas sorriu mesmo assim, pois tão rápido quanto o cansaço havia chegado, uma onda avassaladora de poder o tinha apagado.

Por alguma razão, Jongin chorava ao mira-lo com seus olhos lindamente dourados e nada parecia importar a ele a não ser o ente ao seu lado agora, sentado sobre os próprios joelhos e com os fios loiros bagunçados. E todos prenderam a respiração quando as falanges se estenderam e perfuraram o coração do mesmo, o mais forte deles, e cada uma das proteções se partiu numa nuvem de flocos negros de neve. Os dois se encararam sem dizer nada e o mais velho deixou os lábios se entreabrirem num riso fraco, enquanto se curava imediatamente do ataque que era recolhido.

“Bem vindo de volta, Asmodeus.”

“É bom estar de volta, Lúcifer.” – Ele se sentou finalmente, observando todos ao redor. – “quem vai ser a minha refeição?”

“Suba, vamos conversar antes de qualquer coisa.” – Ordenou Minseok sem receio e este se ergueu, esticando os músculos ainda mais delineados que se moviam como que numa sinfonia ajustada, cujos acordes serviam para atentar o ouvinte. – “É melhor todos se recolherem. Os seus poderes vão ficar instáveis então não queremos chamar atenção.”

“Lorde...” – O Do chamou já mais recomposto. – “Descanse também.”

“Eu irei.” – Deu as costas a eles e subiu cada um dos degraus junto ao outro Kim, que mirava o ambiente um tanto confuso ainda que o seguindo.

O cômodo ao qual Minseok residia era amplo, escuro e aconchegante. Eles seguiram e o demônio mais novo se sentou na cama com lençóis macios, tocando-os com displicência.

“Do que você se lembra?”

“As memórias de Jongin estão aqui, mas as minhas ainda não. Está tudo um pouco confuso, mas sei quem é você e o que representa.”

“Antes do final da criação do universo, eu me insurgi contra o _tirano_. Eu iniciei a rebelião e vocês vieram comigo, mas perdemos e cada um de nós teve um castigo. Eu sou o anjo do Orgulho, o mais belo e poderoso e você é o da Luxúria, dos prazeres e do paixão.”

“Como fomos... separados? Se fomos banidos, devíamos estar juntos.”

“Éramos poderosos demais e podíamos nos insurgir novamente então um arcanjo foi enviado e selou vocês em almas humanas que estariam fadadas a renascer.” – Eles se encararam. – “Levamos séculos para conseguirmos encontrar os primeiros.”

“E eu sou o último.” – Asmodeus pontuou, mirando as mãos firmes e sem qualquer mácula.

“Você era importante. Sem você, não daria certo.” – Os olhares firmes se encontraram e então o lorde sorriu. – “Porque você é meu e eu jamais permitiria que o inferno subisse a terra sem que você estivesse ao meu lado.”.

“Você continua um presunçoso maldito, Minseok.” – Balbuciou enquanto o sentia se aproximar e logo estar sentado em seu colo.

“Como você continua sendo malditamente lindo, Jongin.”

Jongin imaginava que mil anos em solidão era tempo demais, ainda mais para um demônio cujo defeito era o orgulho demasiado e soube que separa-los havia enfraquecido cada um, machucado cada um de uma maneira inteiramente pessoal.

A experiência humana dizia que aquelas criaturas não mereciam o planeta: não mereciam a água pura, o ciclo natural ou mesmo a piedade inquietante. Eles não mereciam estar no Éden enquanto eles haviam sido banidos. Por isso, sob a pele dourada e os seladas, ele sabia o que deveria fazer.

Demônio ou não, Minseok era seu. Lúcifer era seu e ele representava a destruição que almejava.

Jongdae podia ser o demônio da gula como Junmyeon estava sob a estrela da avareza. Sehun podia se nutrir de preguiça e Chanyeol explodir de ira, ou mesmo, Yixing podia se desdobrar em inveja, entretanto nada nem ninguém poderia tirar o imenso desejo que compartilhava com o outro Kim de dizimar tudo até que apenas o que sentiam sobrasse sob o sol.

Sob a estrela da manhã, Jongin renasceu em plena glória e gozo.

Por isso permitiu que o pecado reinasse em cada beijo e sussurro, do limiar do prazer derradeiro e do orgulho combatendo por poder, honra e glória. O moreno sabia que era uma batalha perdida, contudo não desistiu de se libertar, deixando os últimos resquícios do prazer humano sendo apagados pela vitalidade e intensidade absorvidas.

Jongin já havia ido do céu ao inferno, mas a maneira com que havia perecido a Minseok era diferente: os quadris se chocando, os lábios em volúpia o engolindo, as unhas firmes riscando a derme oleada; sentia cada grama de suor salgado, cada pelo, cada célula recitarem poemas infames e lascivas ensaiadas, num coro solenemente profano. Ele queria se inundar do manto soberano, queria ser além do antigo rapaz que era apaixonado. Não. Ele era mais que isso agora, ele tinha poder demais para isso.

O anjo mais belo tinha a peculiaridade a qual nada mais importava, nada mais nutria e era de que ele era seu. E piscando, enquanto o sentia dentro de si, que Jongin despertou a memória da separação de ambos e outra vez mais, as suas últimas lágrimas humanas escorreram enquanto o apertava intensamente contra si querendo os fundir finalmente.

Ele sentia raiva, um sentimento indelicado que permaneceu depois do seu prazer, que se instalou por todas as suas veias.

“Você foi tirado do inferno ainda dos meus braços.” – Minseok lembrou enquanto trocavam mais beijos rápidos, nus na cama. – “meu irmão me acorrentou e me fez assistir a sua condenação, me fez ver você indo embora por milênios.”

“Eu... O odeio, Minseok.”

“Então me ajude a derruba-lo, Jongin.” – Ele pediu por fim, iniciando outro beijo depois de riscar para longe as últimas gotas salgadas dele.

_Mas não se esqueça das músicas_

_Que fizeram você chorar_

_E das músicas que salvaram a sua vida_

_Sim, você está mais velho agora_

_E você é um porco esperto_

_Mas elas foram as únicas coisas_

_Que sempre estiveram ao seu lado_

Não precisavam de palavras para se entender, não com a bagagem de duas existências completamente diferentes que nutriam os mesmos sentimentos um pelo outro. Asmodeus sabia e ninguém precisaria lhe dizer que Lucifer queimaria o céu pelo ferimento de terem os separados e sabia que Minseok aniquilarua a vida na Terra se assim o pedisse.

Aquilo não era amor, _oh não._

Aquilo era apenas a sede de vingança.

_A passagem do tempo deixa vidas vazias_

_Esperando para serem preenchidas_

_A passagem do tempo_

_Deixa vidas vazias_

_Esperando para serem preenchidas_

_Aqui estou com a causa_

_Estou segurando a tocha_

_No canto do seu quarto_

_Você pode me ouvir?_

_E quando você estiver dançando e rindo_

_E finalmente vivendo_

_Ouça minha voz na sua mente_

_E pense em mim com carinho_

_(La-la-ley, la-la-ley, la-la-ley!)_

_Você me ama_

_Como costumava amar?_

_(La-la-ley, la-la-ley, la-la-ley!)_

Ao acordar, Jongin sorriu e depois correu.

O palco do festival estava pronto e sua desculpa acerca de uma crise de ansiedade não haviam trazido nenhum estranhamento aos membros da banda e produtores. Ele estava com as roupas mais confortáveis e estilosas que havia achado na mala e permitia que as staffs ajustassem o microfone junto à seu corpo, encaixando os protetores auriculares e verificando qualquer fio que pudesse o machucar.

A banda estava a postos mais uma vez e ele mirou ao seu redor, pensando se tudo não era um sonho. Aquele show, aquele dia.

Ele subiu ao palco com os gritos eufóricos começando a soar abaixo de si, sendo que os saudou com paciência e alegria. _Pandora Heart _era a atração da noite e ninguém negaria a afirmativa, nem mesmo o compositor e voz do grupo. Cantar era uma paixão prematura do Kim, algo que havia se estendido dos anos escolares até a vida adulta e a carreira cheia de altos e baixos; ele compreendia a razão da sua euforia nos palcos, no bom e no melhor que aquele mundo poderia lhe oferecer.

Ele sentia que tinha o mundo a seus pés quando cantava.

_(Você é esperto_

_Todo mundo é esperto hoje em dia_

_Você é esperto_

_Todo mundo é esperto hoje em dia)_

Então seu olhar cruzou o de Minseok, caminhando no meio da multidão, pois era impossível desviar o olhar do mesmo uma vez que estavam próximos e a sensação de poder correu outra vez por suas veias.

Ele, demônio, não podia deixar isso acabar. O show deveria continuar, cada um dos tributos, cada um dos sacrifícios precisava acontecer.

E apenas sob o tom aveludado da sua voz entoando um sonoro desejo de retorno, o demônio do orgulho iniciou a matança que dizimaria todo o planeta. Certamente, uma guerra aconteceria e ele estava preparado para fazer o céu arder em chamas eternas.

_(Você está dormindo_

_Você não quer acreditar_

_Você está dormindo_

_Você não quer acreditar_

_Você está dormindo_

_Você não quer acreditar_

_Você está dormindo)_


End file.
